Noche sin luna
by TraviaTTa
Summary: El príncipe Alsan está cansado. Cansado de tanto dolor y muerte, cansado de creer que la Resistencia ha caído. *El viaje de Alsan al Himalaya*


¡Hola! He decidido salir de lo típico que suelo escribir (humor) para centrarme en una historia un poco más ''conmovedora''. Además es mi primer fic de MDI (y mi primer fic no-HP también).

Nos situamos: Trata un poco sobre el viaje de Alsan al monasterio budista tras salir de Limbadh. He intentado meterme en la piel de Alsan todo lo que he podido...

Como sabreis todo lo relacionado con MDI pertenece a Laura Gallego, pero esta historia es de cosecha propia.

¡ATENCIÓN, contiene SPOILERS!

* * *

**NOCHE SIN LUNA**

Alsan miró al cielo estrellado, carente de nubes y de luna, desde aquel monasterio.

No había manera aparente de comunicarse con los monjes que habitaban en él, pero, a pesar de ello, le habían proporcionado ropa, comida y un trato propio de un invitado. Lo único que había logrado asimilar a la perfección es que, para permanecer allí debía guardar silencio, pero eso no era ningún problema para el joven, todo lo contrario, Alsan tenía mucho de que pensar.

Desde que Victoria le había ayudado a huir de la Casa de la Frontera había deambulado, solo y perdido, por parajes de toda Europa. Asustado y convertido en una bestia se le había ocurrido alejarse todo lo posible de Madrid, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla sola frente a la posible amenaza de Kirtash. A pesar de haber vivido como un monstruo en bosques lejos de cualquier atisbo de civilización; a pesar de comportarse como un animal; de haber adelgazado drásticamente y de estar cubierto de heridas, muchas de ellas autoprovocadas en un vano intento de controlar la salida de la criatura que dormitaba en su interior en luna llena; a pesar de todo, sentía que la responsabilidad de proteger y velar por la joven semimaga recaía ahora sobre sus cansados hombros.

Mientras miraba las estrellas el príncipe recordó aquella noche, encogido bajo un árbol, agazapado como podía para protegerse del duro invierno que se cernía sobre los Alpes, en la que sus ojos, antes grises, se dirigían también a contemplar aquellas estrellas que poblaban el firmamento… Sin poderlo evitar, aquella fría noche sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia Idhún e, irremediablemente, hacia Shail, hacia aquella noche fatídica en la que todas sus esperanzas de cumplir con su misión habían caído, como unos papeles arrastrados por el viento o la madera de un árbol que al fin se había rendido ante la lacerante mordedura de las llamas.

Volviendo a la realidad de aquel monasterio tibetano la verdad no dolía menos. El joven príncipe sabía a la perfección que si no hubiese sido tan estúpido de caer en esa obvia trampa de sus enemigos, ahora su mejor amigo estaría a su lado, en Limbath, instruyendo a Victoria en la magia mientras él volvía de un entrenamiento con Jack, bromeando a su manera, esperando ansioso oír noticias del dragón y el unicornio. Pesimista, agotado por tanto sufrimiento, clavó sus manos en los copos de nieve que empezaban a cuajar a su alrededor, colocándose las manos humedecidas en su rostro, maldiciendo su mala suerte y la poca ayuda que los dioses les proporcionaban. Definitivamente la Resistencia estaba destruida; Shail había muerto en vano; él era un monstruo; Jack se había quedado totalmente sólo en el mundo, sin nada que le ayudase en sus esperanzas de vengarse de Kirtash; Victoria se hallaba sola ante la amenaza de dicho asesino, que tenía una extraña obsesión por ella, e Idhún sin posibilidad de cumplir con la profecía que les salvaría de la sumisión de los sheks.

Volviendo a su anterior historia, en la que habitaba en los Alpes, se había dado cuenta de que no podía continuar así. Victoria estaría relativamente a salvo, Jack se encargaría de protegerla, pero él, si no lograba dominar a la bestia que dormía en él sólo sería un problema, y uno muy grande y peludo; no podía pasarse la vida merodeando granjas abandonadas y aullando a la luna llena.

Por fin en muchos meses, Alsan había decidido no tentar a la suerte, ser valiente y enfrentarse a sus fantasmas, como todo buen caballero de Nurgon tenía la obligación de hacer. Resuelto se había dirigido lejos de Europa, hacia las cordilleras más altas de la Tierra, donde había escuchado vagamente hablar a Shail y a Victoria sobre unos monjes expertos en autocontrol y en mantener el estado del alma en paz. Movido por la esperanza, el joven príncipe se había dirigido rápidamente a las cordilleras del Himalaya, en busca de algo de paz interior. Había cruzado a pie y evitando territorios habitados una extensión de miles de cientos de kilómetros en apenas ocho o nueve meses, deteniéndose en una cueva o similar cada período cercano a la luna llena. Exhausto había conseguido llegar casi a las puertas del monasterio, una mañana, al alba, mientras un joven monje miraba el amanecer desde su habitación. Había sido éste quien le había visto desfallecer en la nieve, totalmente congelado, muerto de frío y de hambre y con ropas muy finas para andar por esos parajes. Recordaba vagamente la voz del adolescente gritando algo, y al instante se había visto rodeado de unos hombres rapados, vestidos de colores cálidos, que le miraban, preocupados. A partir de ese momento se había hospedado en el monasterio, donde uno de los monjes más viejos, según su parecer, adivinó que su huésped llevaba consigo una maldición. Desde ese momento se había encargado de ayudarle a controlar a la bestia, mediante mímica, ya que el idhunita no hablaba ninguna lengua conocida por el sabio (aunque en realidad lo que el príncipe hablaba ni siquiera era una lengua terrícola).

Alsan se sentía progresar, a pesar de que muchas veces se frustraba y se dejaba llevar por la ira y la resignación, lo cual despertaba un poco al lobo de su interior. Por suerte siempre había un monje para recitarle palabras amables al oído, de consuelo, tal vez, o tal vez de consejo, que le ayudaban a darse cuenta de para qué estaba allí.

El joven paso su mano, agotado, por su cabeza, notándola rasposa, como cuando empezaba a crecer la barba detrás de un afeitado. El otro día había comprobado que, en efecto, el pelo le estaba creciendo grisáceo, como el del lobo en el que se convertía en luna llena. Sonriendo con nostalgia pensó en sus amigos, ''_No_,'' se dijo, con los ojos mirando al horizonte y esa sonrisa aún tiñéndole la cara, _''jamás se enterarán de que me han hecho raparme el pelo''_. Rió, débilmente, con una risa tan cansada y dolorosa que casi parecía más bien un gemido. De nuevo levantó la vista al firmamento, calculando que quedarían unas tres horas para el amanecer. Suspiró, mirando las estrellas… donde un grupo de constelaciones tomó la forma de los ojos de Shail. Alsan no pudo más. Agotado, frustrado y lleno de una pena que encogería el corazón de cualquier celeste hundió su rostro entre las manos. Ojalá no fuese un monstruo… si fuese totalmente humano podría estar cuidando de Jack y de Victoria, en vez de verse obligado a quedarse ahí. Era todo por culpa de ese estúpido hechizo… maldito Elriond…

El viento tomó forma de vocecilla, que susurró en su oído unas dulces palabras de consuelo: ''No tiene por que ser una maldición. Aprende a ponerla a tu favor, para luchar para el bien, y dejará de ser una carga, convirtiéndose en un don…'' Aquella voz, amable, sabia y comprensiva que su mente había creado era tan parecida a la de Shail…

Dos lágrimas grandes como perlas, sinceras como el más noble caballero de Nurgon, brotaron de sus ojos, dedicadas a su mejor amigo. Ésta fue la última vez en la que el joven príncipe lloró de tristeza, encogiendo el corazón de los monjes que lo observaban, silenciosos, conocedores de la decisión que su inquilino acababa de tomar, de marcharse a salvar lo poco que le quedaba en su vida.

En las cumbres del Himalaya empezó a nevar, mientras la salida del sol indicaba el inicio de un nuevo día, mucho más hermoso y lleno de esperanza.

* * *

Mmmm... lo primero de todo decir que lo siento si hay algún tipo de error (en plan color de ojos, fechas...), pero hace mucho tiempo que no me los leo, y en mi casa no los tengo :( ... De todas formas, si encontrais alguno hacédmelo saber, no hay problema :) .

Espero que os haya gustado, y por favorrrr... ¡Reviews!

¡Sulm-ar-Nurgon! XDDD


End file.
